soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Frill Lord
The Frill Lord is the first boss faced by Rayman and his friends in Rayman: The Return. He's supposedly, the ruler of the numerous Frillies found in the level. Appearance As its name suggest, the Frill Lord is some kind of Frill-Necked Lizard. It is scaly green in color with a black, serpentine head which is covered in a red frill around its neck. It has a pair of black wings on its back. It also has a spiked club tail similar to that of an Ankylosaurus dinosaur. It has green reptilian eyes. Boss Fight The heroes first have to traverse and defeat some Frillies in the level until they reach an updraft that takes them to the top of the tree. Once on the tree, the Frill Lord will come flying to the stage and stand on the background part of the platform you're on. It will triumphantly roar at the sky, showing its elongated frill, which will cue the battle against it. The Frill Lord has a total of seven attacks to use in this phase. It can shoot flaming poison from where it is standing which needs to be jumped to avoid, it will swipe its tail across the floor, it will slam one of the parts of the tree with its hands, it will throw globs of poison at the floor, it will slam its tail down, it will flap its wings fast enough to produce wind strong enough to blow your characters off the stage and its final attack is to shoot a poisonous beam forward. To hit it, you'll have to wait until it does its tail slam attack and hit the weak spot that will appear once it is down. Once hit, the Frill Lord will fall down while roaring but will resurface to fly away to the background and keep chasing the heroes. The heroes have to quickly go the right running as the Frill Lord will start shooting poisonous blobs from the background. Once the heroes reach a platform fit for battling, the Frill Lord will stand on it once more and battle the heroes. It will have the same attacks but the platform is significantly smaller than the other one. The battle tactics are the same with just hitting its tail slam weak spot once again. The Frill Lord once hit, will fall down once more and resurface to start chasing the heroes down a slope. Once down the slope, the heroes will reach the bog which will be the final battlefield against the monster. The field is composed of three medium rock platforms and swampy water underneath. The players have to be careful in this specific area. The Frill Lord will arrive once again and stand on the rock on the background to start attacking. This time, the Frill Lord gains three new attacks with them being: taking off to the sky and targeting a hero. Once it is done targeting, it will swoop down on that spot. His second attack is to land on a rock platform which will sink it for some time and his final and most devastating attack is to shoot a huge beam of poison to one of the platforms. The only way to avoid this is to reach another of the platforms. Once it slams its tail onto a platform, hit the weak spot to finally defeat the Frill Lord. The Frill Lord, once defeated, will take off to the sky in a tumbling manner. Numerous Hoodblasters on boats will try to shoot the monster away while the monster shoots poisonous globs at them. One unlucky Hoodblaster and his large boat (which is actually the boat controlling the Hoodlums) will shoot the Frill Lord on the wing. The Frill Lord will roar one final time until it falls down to the Skull Boat, destroying it and defeating the Frill Lord for good. The heroes can then proceed to destroy the generator powering the machine used by André and The Magician. Theme Music Music against the Frill Lord is a mix of Medieval music and Country music. Banjos, blowing jugs and lutes adorn the country sounds while tambourines, English Horns and electric guitars adorn the Medieval sounds. It also includes a Harmonica solo in the theme as well. When the Frill Lord is defeated and is getting hit by the Hoodblasters, the music sounds incredibly slow in some sort of losing pattern. When the monster crashes into the Skull Boat, a victorious English theme is heard. On the chase scenes of the battle, the music is a fast playing of the tambourines. In-Game Description *Profession: Supposed Lord of the Swamp *Likes: Flying around, destruction, showing off, performing aerial tricks. *Dislikes: second place, missing something easy, failing aerial tricks. Trivia *5 players in the game seem to have much of a hard time on the final phase due to the medium-sized platforms provided. Category:Rayman: The Return Category:Bosses